45 Acts of Tucker Foley
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: I GOT PERMISSION FROM FIZZY STARBURST TO DO THIS! After reading a Facebook message that Jazz posted, Tucker decides he's going to be the only one to actually do all 45 acts. TxJ in this fluffy fic! Read and review please! UP FOR ADOPTION! :  Sorry you guys...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Brand new story hot off the press for ya! So I got permission from Fizzy Starbust, (Who is an awesome author and you should check out her stories!) to use the idea of ****45 Acts Of Jeremy Johnson**** and apply it to DP! I don't own the original idea or DP! Enjoy!**

Tucker Foley was bored. And by bored, I mean bored. He clicked on his favorite bookmark and smiled as it went to his crushes' Facebook, Jazz Fenton. His eyes widened as he saw what she had posted recently.

"Why would Jazz post this?" he asked to himself as he began to scan through the post...

"45 things a girl wants but wont ask for"

1. Touch her waist.

2. Actually talk to her.

3. Share secrets with her.

4. Give her 1 of your sweatshirts.

5. Kiss her slowly.

Are you remembering this? (Tucker quickly pulled out his PDA and began to type furiously.)

6. Hug her.

7. Hold her.

8. Laugh with her.

9. Invite her somewhere.

10. Hangout with her and your friends together. And don't ignore her.

KEEP READING ("I AM READING!" he yelled at the dimly lit screen.)

11. Smile with her.

12. Take pictures with her.

13. Pull her onto your lap.

14. When she says she loves you more, deny it. Fight back.

15. When her friends say i love her more than you, deny it. fight back and hug her tight so she can't get to her friends. it makes her feel loved.

Are you thinking of someone? (He muttered a single word as he continued to scan through it:

"Jazz..."

16. Always hug her and say hi whenever you see her.

17. Kiss her unexpectedly.

18. Hug her from behind around the waist.

19. Tell her she's beautiful.

20. Tell her the way you feel about her.

21. Open doors for her, walk her to her car- it makes her feel protected, plus it never hurts to act like a gentleman.

22. Tell her she's your everything - ONLY if you mean it.

23. If it seems like there is something wrong, ask her- if she denies something being wrong, it means SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT- so just hug her

24. Make her feel loved.

25. Kiss her in front of OTHER girls you know

26. DON'T lie to her

27. DON'T cheat on her!

28. Take her ANYWHERE she wants

29. Text message or call her in the morning and tell her have a good day at work {or school} and how much you MISS her.

30. Be there for her whenever she needs you, & even when she doesn't need you, just be there so she'll know that she can ALWAYS count on you.

ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? YOU BETTER BECAUSE, IT'S IMPORTANT! (He nodded as his fingers flew even faster to acquire this important information.)

31. Hold her close when she's cold so she can hold YOU too.

32. When you are ALONE hold her close and kiss her.

33. Kiss her on the CHEEK (it will give her the hint that you want to kiss her)

34. While in the movies, put your arm around her and then she will automatically put her head on your shoulder, then lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her LIGHTLY.

35. Don't EVER tell her to leave even joking or act like you're mad.

REMEMBER ALL THESE THINGS WHEN YOU ARE WITH HER NEXT! (Tucker laughed nervously at this.)

36. When people DIS her, stand up for her.

37. Look deep into her EYES and tell her you love her.

(ONLY IF YOU MEAN IT)

38. Lay down under the STARS and put her head on your chest so you can cuddle.

39. When walking next to each other grab her HAND.

40. When you hug her HOLD her in your arms as long as possible

(MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS SHE'S LOVED)

41. Call or text her EVERY night to wish her SWEET DREAMS

42. COMFORT her when she cries and wipe away her tears.

43. Take her for LONG walks at night.

44. ALWAYS remind her how much you love her.

45. If you break up but still like her, don't act like a jerk. be a man and do something about it.

*Repost this in 20 seconds.*

...or you will lose the one you care about the most!

Guys Repost: I would do this for her.

Girls Repost as: 45 things a girl wants but wont ask for"

Tucker's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Jazz... Why would she post this? I always thought she was content with being single..." he mused as he glanced at his cellphone.

"But then again, if I did do this, Danny would kill me... Unless..." he grinned. "Blackmail. That's it!" He confidently dialed Danny's number.

"Hello...?" mumbled Danny as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Danny, it's Tucker... I have a plan that involves Jazz..." He cringed as he heard Danny growl.

"Tucker...what are you planning?" he asked warily. Tucker gulped.

"Just look on her Facebook..." It was silence for a few minutes until a cry of detest was heard.

"TUCKER! You are not doing that to my-"

"Dude! First off, can't you let her have someone in her life? And second, remember fake out make out?" A gasp of disbelief was heard on the other end of the phone.

"You said you deleted it!" Tucker laughed.

"It was perfect blackmail! But may I have permission to at least try to ask out my crush?" Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine... But if you hurt her, your gonna pay..." he growled as he hung up the phone. Tucker gulped as he set down his cellphone.

"Now all I have to do is do them..."

**Okay…as far as updating, I'll try to update this along with my other two stories… but sometimes this is going to be updated less, okay? Most likely going to be updated Monday FYI! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! 5 REVIEWS? FOR ONE DAY OF IT BEING UP? YOU GUYS RULE! Hehe… anywho, enjoy this really long chapter and I don't own DP!**

1. Touch her waist.

2. Actually talk to her.

3. Share secrets with her.

4. Give her 1 of your sweatshirts.

5. Kiss her slowly.

Tucker gulped nervously as he rang the doorbell to the familiar Fenton household. He heard footsteps thumping down the stairs as the door opened to reveal a frazzled red head.

"Oh, hey Tuck!" said Jazz as she motioned him inside. "What brings you here? Danny is on a father thing with dad..." she said while laughing. "Poor Danny..." She pulled back a strand of her hair as she pulled out a silver bowl. "I was about to make chocolate chip cookies... And since Danny's not here... Do you want to help?" His grinning face said it all as he willingly wrapped a frilly apron around his waist with spoon in hand. He took off the yellow sweatshirt he was wearing and flung it over the couch. Tucker walked slowly back to the kitchen and made his way to the counter.

"So Jazz..." stated Tucker nervously as he grabbed an egg from her delicate hand; almost dropping it because of her touch I might add; "Since I well..." His eyes averted to the clean kitchen floor as he tried to think of something to say. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He cringed as Jazz's mouth dropped as she dropped an egg to the ground.

"Ah... Better get a rag for that!" she said nervously as she scrambled around for a rag. She ran a hand through her long red hair as she bit her lip. Tucker muttered angrily to himself as he stood there awkwardly mixing the bowl. Well, standing until the incident either one of them blush at still today.

A squish was heard as a black shoe slipped on the slippery egg yolk, causing Jazz to fling through the air. Red- Orange hair flapping fiercely through the air, she landed straight into Tucker's arms. She blushed tremendously as Tucker helped her up; his arm snaked around her thin waist.

"Sorry Tucker... That was just not my day..." she said weakly. Her thin eyebrow rose as she saw his hand still snaked around her waist. "Um... Tuck?" She smiled with amusement as his dark face became slightly redder.

"I- uh- can I tell you a secret?" He asked softly. Jazz nodded and led him to the couch, and motioned him to sit down.

"What is it Tucker? You can tell me anything..." She coaxed as Tucker smiled.

"Well.. So I'm not the only one embarrassed... Can you tell me if you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked, his eyes pleading as he looked anxiously at her. A blush fluttered across her face as she stuttered and rubbed her neck nervously.

"I-uh-well, ya see..." Tucker began to chuckle as she frowned. "Why do you want to know?" His grin quickly disappeared.

"Well...my secret...kinda depends on your answer..." he said slowly. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting... But fine... Promise not to laugh?" She asked. Rejection filled her eyes as she bit her lip.

"If you don't laugh at mine..." he said. His hand found his way towards hers as he set it on top of hers. Jazz sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I've never had a boyfriend..." she admitted sadly as a single tear fell. She quickly wiped it off and smiled sadly. "But that's not your concern... What was your secret?" His eyes widened as he gulped nervously.

_/Okay Foley...don't mess this up... Remember 45 acts.../_ he coached himself as he muttered a few words. Jazz squeezed his hand nervously.

"I couldn't hear you... " she said as she waited for his response.

"I- I like you Jazz!" he cried quickly as he hid behind his sweatshirt. Her eyes widened, but she smiled and lifted up the yellow sweatshirt.

"You do realize that was probably the most reckless thing you've done, right?" she said softly. He nodded as he continued not to make eye contact with her. She rolled her eyes and tilted his face towards her. Two pairs of eyes were entranced in the moment as they slowly got closer and closer together. The gap between the two disappeared as Tucker led her into a slow kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she sighed in happiness and after breaking the pleasant kiss, held his hand.

"So..." said Jazz awkwardly, "What does this mean for us...?" Tucker grinned.

"Jazz...be my first girlfriend?" he asked sheepishly. Jazz nodded happily and hugged him.

"First?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded and rubbed his neck.

"Let's just say TF was too... Too fine." he laughed as he grabbed her hand. She giggled and playfully grabbed his sweatshirt.

"Mmm... I love the smell of your sweatshirt..." Her eyes widened as she coughed. "That sounded really weird, didn't it?" Tucker nodded but smiled.

"Keep it. It'll be your first gift from your first..." He grinned widely. "Boyfriend..." He kissed her on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow?" She grinned.

"Sounds good..." she giggled. "Boyfriend. Meet me at the library at noon?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" promised Tucker as he headed out the Fenton door with a huge grin on his face.

**Wow… longest chapter I ever did! Review please and I'll update tomorrow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Thanks for a total of 8 reviews so far! Short chapter, sorry! Enjoy nonetheless! And I do not own DP as always!**

6. Hug her.

7. Hold her.

8. Laugh with her.

9. Invite her somewhere.

10. Hangout with her and your friends together. And don't ignore her.

Tucker smiled as he walked up the library steps in his old hiking boots. He noticed Jazz poring over a book as a lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Time for number 6 and 7..." he said softly to himself as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Jazz squeaked as she looked up.

"Oh..." she said as a grin appeared on her face, "Hey Tucker!" He held her hand as he smiled.

"I made it on time!" he announced as he sat down next to her. She simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but when were you ever late?" Tucker gave a soft chuckle as he joined her in laughter.

"Haha, true... But hey!" He rummaged around in his pocket for two paper rectangular objects. His hand wrapped around them as he pulled them out triumphantly.

"I got tickets to the carnival...do you want to go?" he asked sheepishly. Jazz grinned widely as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes! Of course Tucker! How did you know-" He shushed her by putting a rough finger on her smooth lips.

"I have my ways..." he said mysteriously as he laughed. "So, meet me at the carnival tonight?"

"Of course! But now, Mr., you are going to read Shakespeare if it's the last thing you do!" she declared as Tucker groaned and tried to run away. Her quick hand grabbed him and dragged him back to the table.

"Why me?" he uttered in dismay as he unwillingly began to read Shakespeare.

**Shakespeare rules! XD Haha, review please and update on Thursday! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Short and sweet message- I don't own DP and enjoy another chapter!**

6. Hug her.

10. Hangout with her and your friends together. And don't ignore her.

11. Smile with her.

12. Take pictures with her.

13. Pull her onto your lap.

"Ready to go Jazz?" called Tucker up the stairs.

"Almost there!" cried the soft voice, as it grew louder. Tucker laughed and rolled his eyes, but his mouth dropped when he caught sight of her simple elegance. The sunlight glittered off of her sparkly headband as she made her way down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, uncommon for this girl. Her flats skidded against the floor as she giggled at Tucker's expression.

"Tucker? It's just jeans and a t-shirt-" She was cut off by a pair of arms hugging her. Tucker smiled sheepishly as he released her.

"What was that pleasant experience for?" asked Jazz as she smiled dreamily. Tucked grabbed her hand.

"For being the most beautiful girl in the world... Now come on! To the carnival!" The couple beamed at each other dreamily as they set off for the magical night.

"Smile for the camera Jazz!"

"Smile? What- wait!" she cried as she tried in a hurried frenzy to fix her hair. Tucker laughed as he pulled her onto his lap, causing her to turn around as a blush crawled across her face. A click was heard as the carnival booth spat out their pictures from the dispenser. Tucker grinned as he began to chuckle.

"Oh man... You looked adorable when you were embarrassed!" commented Tucker as Jazz playfully slapped him.

"Haha, you shouldn't be talking, Mr. Randomly pull me into your lap!" Tucker slightly blushed as he chuckled.

"That's me... TF!" he joked as he widened his eyes in wonder.

"Danny...Sam…?"

"Where?" asked Jazz as she looked around. Tucker smiled and pointed at the Ferris wheel.

"Aww... Did they finally…?" she cooed as she saw Danny "yawn" and placed a hand around her shoulder.

"Maybe...maybe..." he said as he fake yawned and put a hand around his own girlfriends shoulder.

**Aw… how sweet… anywho, review please and update on Saturday! **


	5. Chapter 5

**RAWR! Hehe, did I scare ya? No? Ah, come on! Anyways, I don't own DP and enjoy a lovey dovey chapter with a slight DxS moment sprinkled in there as well! Enjoy!**

14. When she says she loves you more, deny it. Fight back.

15. When her friends say I love her more than you, deny it. Fight back and hug her tight so she can't get to her friends. It makes her feel loved.

16. Always hug her and say hi whenever you see her.

17. Kiss her unexpectedly.

"Come on Jazz! I have something to show you!" He yelled excitedly as he grabbed her hand. She laughed as he whisked her away onto a dock facing the fading sunset.

"Isn't the view amazing?" asked Tucker as he sat down. Jazz nodded as she put her hand over his. They sat for a while in silence, admiring the waves splashing by their feet.

"Tucker?" asked Jazz, breaking the silence. Tucker smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yea Jazz?" he said, unknowingly scooting closer to Jazz.

A few scoots closer.

"This reminds me of after the Nocturne incident, you know...with the sunset...?"

His hand found the way to her delicate one.

"Yea...what about it?"

She suddenly enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks...you saved my life, you know..."

His eyebrow raised.

"Not really...but I know you were a thief that day..."

"How?"

His eyes pierced into hers, emotions running wild.

"You stole my heart..."

Their lips collided as his arms wrapped around hers. A warm bliss jolted through both of them as Jazz regretfully ended it to breath.

"Tucker...I- love you..." she said shakily. Tucker smiled as he held her hand.

"I love you more..."

She nuzzled her neck into his shoulder as the two sighed contently. A jab on Tucker's shoulder caused him to yelp and turn around.

"Heh...hi Danny?" he squeaked, seeing his glowing green eyes. Danny smiled as his eyes returned to normal. He sighed.

"Tucker, as much as I love my sister, I hate to admit this, but..." He gripped Sam's hand in his, who was standing right next to him. She smiled encouragingly as he continued. "Your probably the only guy I can trust with my sister. Take good care of her, or else!" he growled, his eyes retuning to green. Jazz stood up and hugged her baby brother.

"Thanks for not killing him..." she whispered in his ear. Danny chuckled.

"I'm not! Yet..." he laughed as he avoided Jazz's slap.

**Linette: Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo?**

**Liney: Thou am in thee's story, WAITING FOR MORE!**

**Me: Update on Monday Liney! And review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER, YOU MUST READ MY STORY HAUNTED FIRST! And a review would be nice too... XD Haha, enjoy! **

18. Hug her from behind around the waist.

19. Tell her she's beautiful.

20. Tell her the way you feel about her.

21. Open doors for her, walk her to her car- it makes her feel protected, plus it never hurts to act like a gentleman.

22. Tell her she's your everything - ONLY if you mean it.

23. If it seems like there is something wrong, ask her- if she denies something being wrong, it means SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT- so just hug her.

"That was amazing..." said Jazz as she began to open up her car door. Tucker ran around the corner and held out the car door for her.

"After you madam," he said in a fake British accent. Jazz giggled as she stepped outside.

"Thanks Tuc-" Her eyes grew misty as she saw a couple in the distance.

"No- no, why?" She ran to Fenton Works with tears streaming down her face. Tucker just stood at the car, dumbfounded as he watched her run inside.

"Jazz?" he questioned as he looked back at the couple. "Ghostwriter? Pandora? Man, if only Danny were here... JAZZ!" he cried as he ran into the house and up the stairs. He opened up the door to reveal a sobbing Jazz, who was crying on her desk. Tucker walked over and snaked his arms around her waist. His soft breath whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong?" A soft whimper was heard from Jazz as she sobbed some more.

"I-it's nothing..." she insisted, as she wiped away her tears. Tucker sighed as he put a hand on her quivering shoulder. He titled her chin up as his eyes looked into hers.

"Your...your my everything, Jazz... And I want to know what's wrong...if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine...your beautiful..." he murmured as he pushed a strand of her red orange hair back. She gulped and smiled weakly.

"You know Ghost Writer?" she said, pain etched in her voice. Tucker nodded as he held her hand. She swallowed as she continued to tell her tale of misery and heartbroken love. She paused several times as heaving sobs erupted from her mouth. Tucker rubbed her back as she finished her tale of woe.

"And that's why- when I saw- I-" She broke off, as Tucker hugged her despite her sadness.

"I hate him, but I love you..." whispered Tucker as he let her sob into his chest. A knock on the door caused Tucker to look up in alarm. A gasp was heard.

"What did you do to my siste-" growled Danny as his eyes turned a violent yellow.

"It wasn't me...long story, I'll explain later.. I'm trying to help her, okay?" explained Tucker as Danny growled but nodded curtly as he closed the door.

**And voila! It is FINSIHED for this chapter! Update on Tuesday! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm so sorry to announce this, but I'm putting this story on hiatus for now... But don't fear! Probably sometime in the summer I'll come around and finish it, but for now...since I'm updating two stories at the same time, and literally thinking and typing them up the same day! So sorry for all you guys eager to read this, but only 2 reviews per chapter? Really? Thanks for those who did review, but for now, this story is on hiatus until further notice. Thanks for understanding!**

**-Oak Leaf Ninja **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya everyone...sorry, but this story is up for adoption. I'm not inspired with this anymore, so if ANYONE wants to adopt this, please leave a review or pm me. Multiple people can if they want to, because different people have different ideas. Pm me or review. Thanks. Sorry for disappointing you. :/**

**-OLN**


End file.
